


The Kohate AU

by bradradioTV



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Disabled Characters, Human Experimentation, Jesse is Mute, M/M, Mind Control, Nonbinary Character, Recreational Drug Use, trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradradioTV/pseuds/bradradioTV
Summary: (This AU is based off of the game KOHATE by Darkstone Digital.)In a dystopian sci-fi future, humanity had started to populate the galaxy at a very fast rate. law enforcement was not able to monitor this migration, and intergalactic crime became an epidemic.to combat this, the intergalactic government organization known as The Admins decided to pay the cops for each prisoner they brought in. law enforcement services started popping up, the most prominent being headed by a man named Hadrian. they lobbied for stricter laws to bring in more profitlaws became really, really strict, where someone could be thrown in jail for a very small, meaningless, or downright silly offense and serve a massive sentence. there became a clear divide between prisoner and citizen, as most prisoners did not reform and became part of the ever growing criminal underground prison overpopulation became a massive issue, and from that issue the justice auction system (JAS) was created by intergalactic enforcement chief hadrian to keep bringing in profits to these law enforcement services. anybody can buy a prisoner to do anything and face no legal ramifications.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prisoner 3061

Jesse awoke groggily, becoming aware of their surroundings slowly. They were in the middle of a stark white windowless room, something akin to a stereotypical solitary confinement room. It smelled overwhelmingly sanitary, like a doctor’s office. Whatever the hell this place was, it certainly wasn’t their bedroom. They tried to move their arms, but quickly realized they had been heavily restrained with iron cuffs of sorts. Arms, legs, torso; everything but their neck was restricted to this chair. They started to panic, wriggling uselessly against the metal holding them down. 

Jesse began to cry, still struggling to no avail. Their body was starting to hurt. Where were they? What was going on? They wanted to go home. They had a feeling they were never going home. 

A little warble, familiar to Jesse, echoed through the white room. It continued until a small pink creature, made of some translucent slime substance and sporting a snail shell crawled into Jesse’s chair, standing in their lap. Jesse calmed down nearly instantly at the sight of their pet and closest friend, Reuben, standing happily in their lap. They smiled, and for a moment they forget they had been restrained and tried to pet him. Due to their lack of arm mobility, they could not tell their pet they missed him, which wiped the smile right off their face. 

A few more moments passed, and Jesse felt a cuff around their neck. A small TV screen dropped down in front of them, the sudden movement and noise causing Reuben to shrink in size and hide behind the chair.

The symbol of Romeo appeared on the screen, a yellow eye with bright red sclera, a black “R” making up the pupil. An overly goofy font told Jesse to “PLEASE WAIT :)”. If they weren’t scared out of their goddamn mind right now, they’d roll their eyes. 

Soon enough, a cheerful robotic voice greeted them. 

“GREETINGS, [JESSE OSWALT-TABER], PRISONER [3061]. YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF THE FOLLOWING: ...YOUR OFFENSES ARE LOADING, PLEASE WAIT.” 

_Guilty_. That word rang in Jesse’s head, over and over and over again. They’ve never been guilty. They’ve been a good citizen, they graduated top of their class, hell, they’ve received praise from government officials. What could they have done? 

“ONE COUNT LITTERING.”

They knew instantly what the TV was talking about. They picked it up, they swear they picked it up.

”ONE COUNT WALKING TOO SLOW A PACE.”

They we’re walking the same pace as everybody else, they knew it.

”SENTENCE BEING CALCULATED.....”

Oh god.

”SENTENCE: 60 YEARS MAX SECURITY.”

_Oh god._

“CHECKING FOR AVAILABLE FACILITIES... NO CONTAINMENT FACILITIES AVAILABLE. SYSTEM OVERRIDE, SENTENCE HAS BEEN SERVED.” 

Oh. Oh that wasn’t so bad. 

“JUSTICE AUCTION SYSTEM PROGRAM ACTIVE.”

Jesse’s eyes went wide as another symbol came on the screen; this one was a scale, “JAS” written under it in fancy, formal font. There was no cartoony “Please wait” message. How unwelcoming. 

The JAS automated voice was the same amount of friendly as the other, the switch from the visuals. “SEARCHING FOR BIDDERS.”

Wait, where they being sold? This couldn’t be right. No, this could actually be happening. 

“CONGRATULATIONS PRISONER [3061]. YOU HAVE BEEN SOLD TO [THE BEACON RED LIGHT FACILITY]. PLEASE SIT STILL WHILE WE PREPARE YOU FOR TRAVEL.”

A long needle came out of the bottom of the TV screen, quickly moving and impaling Jesse in an exposed part of their arm. The last thing Jesse saw before they went under was Reuben crawling into their shirt.

* * *

Jesse came to in another pure white room, however this one was smaller and more cluttered with technology. They were facing a white door. Reuben was sitting nearby, a comforting sight.

Only their hands and legs were cuffed this time. A voice came over the loudspeaker on the wall. It was squeaky and high pitched, like nails on a chalkboard.

“Uh... Oh! You’re awake, that’s awesome. Welcome, Prisoner.... 3610... Wait no, sorry, I read that wrong. Welcome Prisoner 3061, to Beacon’s Red Light Facility! You and a few other prisoners we received in other auctions are gonna be test subjects for a series of simple tests we’ve set up in our facility. Hold still while I give you soma.”

A needle approached from the wall and stabbed Jesse in the side of the throat. Their muscles instantly relaxed, and their mind was fogged up. They felt good. Really good. Like, “not getting arrested” good. 

“You respond well to soma! Great, that’s perfect, ok um... Oh! Before I send you to testing, um, I need to give you a euthanasia collar.”

Jesse was to out of it to care what that meant, or even react when it was placed around their neck. 

“If you step out of line during the tests, or do something the Testers aren’t fond of, this collar will go off, and uh....... you’ll die.” 

No reaction from Jesse. They couldn’t care less. 

“Uh. Alright! You’re all set. If you run into other test subjects, feel free to communicate with them. We uh, encourage that. Another Tester will be with you shortly!! Uh-”

The door opened, Jesse was uncuffed. They stood up and stretched, Reuben at their heels. They took their first step into the hallway. 

“Uh... testing begin! How’d I’d do?”

The loud speaker turned off as Jesse made their way further into the dimly lit hallway, waiting their next instruction.


	2. Begin Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse starts their testing and meets some new friends along the way  
> (TWs: Blood, Injections, Body Horror, Drugs/Getting High)

Jesse walked until they came to another door. The loudspeaker turned back on. 

“I-I’m sorry, Mister! I forgot all about the walkthrough section, I can do it if you give me another chance!” 

“Can it, Lowenthal. Go back to monitoring the others progress, I’ll deal with the new guy.” 

The new voice was more pleasant. Jesse liked this one better.

“Sorry about that. Heard Lowenthal give you the run-down of the test, had to come in and stop him before he released you in there and got you killed instantly. Would’ve been a waste of our money. Sounds like he left out a few key details. ‘s fine, though. The name’s uh... Calhoun, I can run you through it. It’s real easy.”

A light turned on, illuminating what looked like a glorified arcade cabinet against the wall. 

“This is a collection site. Just uh, stick your hand in the slot. Something should pop up on that screen, and a needle will come down and uh, get some blood from your hand. A message’ll pop up when you’re all set, and uh........” Jesse heard some papers rustling. “Uh, another thing will pop up on the screen. And you can take your hand out. Try it now.”

Jesse didn’t react. 

“Hello? Hellllloooo? Can you- can you hear me?” More rustling. “Nothing in your..... uhm, file about hearing loss, but it looks like ya lost your ability to speak at some point. Hah. Loser.”

Jesse suddenly reacted, making their way over to the collection site and shoving their hand into the slot. A message that read “PLEASE WAIT” appeared on the screen. 

“Huh. Delayed reaction. Lowenthal overdosed you on soma, didn’t he? Not exactly my problem, but you better survive it.”

Jesse flinched ever so slightly when the needle pierced their hand. The screen slowly filled with red like an actual vial of blood. And then a red check mark appeared on the screen, and Jesse hesitantly pulled their hand out.

”Alright, cool, cool. I’ll open the doors now. You gotta to uh, four...? collection sites, let em have your blood. If you can find it- and I doubt you will, you are out of your gourd right now- theres uh.... a place for you to relax. Uh, Ethics department was up our ass for euthanizing our subjects for taking breaks, haha. They were up our ass again for making our resting area too bleak. So, yeah, it’s nice. Probably. Alright, start test. For real this time”

Jesse walked through the doors. The room they entered was as dim as the hallway they came from, the only illumination being ominous red stripes of lights on the floor and walls. They moved slowly, dragging their feet as they took a look around the facility. They heard scraping and gurgling somewhere in the distance, and once again couldn’t bring themselves to care. 

They found one collection site, lazily sticking their hand in. They smiled lazily, this testing would be a piece of cake if this was all it was. 

They dragged themselves around, keeping an eye out for another station. The gurgling got louder. Rueben poked his head out from their shirt. 

‘Hey buddy,’ Jesse signed. Their arms moved like there was a massive weight holding them down. 

Rueben rubbed his head against the underside of Jesse’s chin. Jesse smiled, half lidded and pleasant. Like most of Jesse’s joy today, however, it didn’t last long. The source of the gurgling they said they did not care about earlier was right down the hall from them now. It was twisted, a barely humanoid shape, almost skeletal. Half it’s face was missing, it looked like someone tore it off and smoothed it sloppily like a chunk of clay. It had small eyes sunken into pitch black sockets and jagged, horrible teeth few and far between and sticking out from blood red gums. It hissed, a horrible high-pitched noise that could shatter glass and started running at Jesse. 

Jesse’s reaction was not delayed this time. They ran in the other direction, as fast as their still sobering body could take them. The monster was advancing on them fast, there was no possible way they’d be able to escape it. They kept running, as much as they could (which wasn’t much), the monster was advancing fast. 

Out of the blue, someone swept their legs, picking them up. Jesse could not make out their face. They ran faster than Jesse could, far away from the monster. They kicked a box out of the way of a crawl space, basically throwing Jesse in. Jesse slid face first into another room, the other person following behind. 

Jesse lifted their head up. There were two people looking at them.

One was an overweight man who had clearly put up a fight with the police. His black hair was tousled, underneath his brown eyes was bruised. The parts of his skin that weren’t covered in assorted cuts and scrapes and bruises were pasty white. Then there was a woman. Her skin was dark, and she was significantly skinnier than the man. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She had gone peacefully, clearly.

Then Jesse’s savior came, examining them. She was tall, muscular, a sleeve of her prison jumpsuit already torn off to reveal an impressive tattoo sleeve. Her skin was pale and her hair was short and a fiery shade of red. Jesse couldn’t tell how she went down. 

  1. 4081\. 4225. 



“Hey.” The dark skinned woman spoke gently, like she was approaching a small child. “I’m Olivia. That’s Axel, and Petra.”

She pointed to each prisoner as she said their names. 

“Sup?” Axel said.

Petra nodded in greeting.

”Whats your name?” 

Jesse scrambled to sit up straight. They signed their name for the others, J-E-S-S-E. The others watched intently. 

“We got a mute,” Axel mumbled. 

“Nice to meet you, Jesse! Welcome to our hideout, the “cool off” area of the facility. I’m glad Petra got you in here before that..... thing got to you.”

Petra rolled her shoulders back, clearly proud. “It was no biggie. They weigh like, as much as a thing of grapes.” 

The loudspeaker turned on before anybody else could get a word in. “Hey! Looks like you all made it to the uh, relaxation room. That’s cool. Cool. Sorry, I forgot to warn ya bout the... other test subjects. Just avoid ‘em, you’ll turn out fine. Uh, 3061, you got some catching up to do. Everybody’s got three outta four ‘cept you, you only got... one! Can’t give you any pointers, that’ll be-”

A crash echoed through the loud speaker, followed by gunshots and screaming. Calhoun spoke quickly. “Shit, shit, shit. Kai’s early- just- you four! Keep staying alive, keep doing your test, uh- We have... uh, an emergency up here. See ya!” The loudspeaker clicked off.

”Wonder what that was all about.” Petra raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the loudspeaker. 

“Maybe a prisoner went crazy.” Axel added.

”Guys, it’s not our place to worry about this. We have to finish the testing, we know what will happen if we don’t.” Olivia pointed to the euthanasia collar around her neck. Jesse nearly had nearly forgotten that fun little detail.

”I mean, kind of is. We’re here too, Olivia.” Axel retorted. 

“Let’s just... continue with our testing, ok? Let’s get Jesse to some of the stations, get them caught up.” 

“Fine. I’m gonna theorize about what we just heard the entire time, though.”

“And I’m gonna feed you to the monsters in the halls.”

The newly formed gang made their way out of the resting room, and into the ominously lit hallways. The trio led Jesse to the stations they haven’t visited yet. Jesse felt comforted by these people, though they barely knew them. 

“Alright, caught up. We haven’t been able to find the fourth one, honestly. Maybe with you, we’ll be able too!” Olivia said brightly. 

“You sure that’s a good plan, Olivia? I mean, look at ‘em.” 

He gestured to Jesse’s eyes. Their pupils were dilated to Hell and back. While they felt like they were coming down, they still had ways to go it seemed. 

Olivia seemed to be deep in thought when a pack of the monsters, all alike, came crawling from the shadows. There had to be ten of them. 

Jesse felt like they were going to cry. They made it this far, made friends willing to help them, only to get mauled by monsters mere hours after they got drugged and thrown into this facility. Jesse followed the others, backing up into a corner as best they could as the monsters advanced on them. Petra stood in front, ready to defend the group to her grave if she needed to.

Bang. Bang. Bang. 

Three gunshots with three bright flashes of light, and the monsters dropped dead. 

The gang looked down at the mangled bodies, then up at their savior. He was a short man with wild brown hair and dark skin in green eyes. One of his arms was covered in bandages, his left hand held an energy pistol, still smoking from the shots he took. 

“No time for cutesy little introductions. If you wanna get out of here, you better start fucking running.”


End file.
